


Something about the rain

by DesreeG



Series: Obey Me! Desree's adventures in the Devildom [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cute, Dancing in the Rain, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, London, Rain, human world - Freeform, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesreeG/pseuds/DesreeG
Summary: Late night rainy day thoughts with Desree and Mammon.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Obey Me! Desree's adventures in the Devildom [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863250
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Something about the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a commission done by @rachel_ireene on Twitter

It was the sound of the rain hitting the concrete and window. The loud showers as the rain didn’t look like it was going to stop on this cold night.

“What ya thinking about?”

Desree turns and looks at Mammon who was standing there with two mugs of what she assumed to be hot cocoa.

“Nothing”

“Ya sure?” He asks. “Recently you’ve been spacing out a lot”.

Desree laughs as she takes the mug from Mammon.

“I’m honestly just zoning out and listening to the rain”

“Sounds pretty weird to me” Mammon mutters. “Do all humans do it or are you just that weird?”

Desree rolls her eyes. “Some people do it and also I’m not that weird”.

“Yes you are”.

“No I’m not”

“Do you really want me to list all the weird shit you do?” Mammon asks.

“I…anyways moving on” Desree says before patting to the space beside her. “Come and listen to the rain with me”.

“Join you listening to the rain?”

“Yes dummy” Desree says. “Listen to how peaceful it is”.

“Yeah you are definitely weird” Mammon states but complies and sits next to Desree.

Desree continues to look outside and Mammon follows and soon enough it goes silent with nothing but the pitter patter of the rain. The rain helped Desree be reflective and think about life and how she wanted to be now and how it will affect her future. What was in store for her and how can she-

“Are you having an existential crisis? Is that why you like doing this?” Mammon asks, interrupting her thoughts.

Desree couldn’t help but laugh. “No Mammon, no existential crisis tonight”

“Please just tell me what’s on your mind”.

“Ok but don’t call me weird”.

Mammon laughs “I call you weird all the time so nothing phases me anymore”.

“Well…isn’t it kind of crazy” Desree starts. “Like the world is already massive with countries everywhere and even undiscovered land but then there’s also the celestial realm which is huge too plus the Devildom which I haven’t even explored most of it”.

Desree sighs before looking at Mammon. “…doesn’t it amaze you just how huge life is. How you won’t be able to discover everything because of how big it is. You’ll die with so much questions about what’s out there”

“Des…I’m a demon”.

“Yes I know that but isn’t it crazy how life works. We get older and most curious about our lives and...”

Desree turns to Mammon who gives her an unreadable expression.

“Oi don’t call me weird” Desree says.

“No it’s just” Mammon says. “It’s not weird because I know what ya trying to say but looking at rain makes you think like that? I thought you said it rained in London all the time…it rained yesterday and the day before…were you still thinking like this?”

“I-… you know what never mind Mammon”

“Can we get back to watching that show you were on about?” He asks. “The Great British Bake Off?”

Desree laughs. “Your obsession with Bake off is starting to alarm me”

“It’s not my fault that Paul Hollywood is just like me, a hardworking, smart and looks rich too”

“Mammon…you are nothing like Paul Hollywood don’t even say that please” Desree says. “And don’t start talking like him again or I’m ignoring you”

“Oi ya mean like this” Mammon says, doing an awful Londoner accent. “I’m Mammon and I’m a bloke and put the kettle on for some tea and I’ll get us some crumpets”.

“Mammon please stop it” Desree cries. “It’s awful”.

“Then I’m gonna keep doing it mate”.

“Ok that’s enough” Desree says before jumping out the window and landing on the soft grass.

“Oi human! What are you doing jumping out the window like that?” Mammon shouts sticking his head out of the window.

Desree laughs and moves the wet hair from her face. She ties up her hair and gestures for Mammon to come out.

“Come out I wanna show you another tradition” Desree says.

“You’re in boxers and a jumper at least wear some trousers”

“No it’s fine plus no one is out” She calls out.

“Fine but I’m gonna use the door like a normal person!”

“Whatever suits your fancy”

Mammon comes out wearing his pyjama pants and a jumper as well as a coat for when Desree stops being weird and gets cold.

“Ok now what?”

“We enjoy the rain and scream and shout and have the time of our life” Desree says.

Desree clears her throat and tilts her head back enjoying the rain on her face.

“LUCIFER SUCKS BALLS”

“Oi human he’s gonna hear you!” Mammon mutters looking around. “He always finds a way”

“Wow Mammon I didn’t know you were a chicken” Desree teases.

“I am not a chicken” Mammon mutters.

“Then shout anything” Desree says. “I dare you to make it about Lucifer”

“Fine I will” Mammon says copying Desree’s actions as he tilts his head back.

“Umm…LUCIFER IS SO GODDAMN ANNOYING, SO ANNOYING TO THE POINT WHERE HE FROZE MY CARD AGAIN. LIKE WHAT’S UP WITH THAT? I ALMOST MISSED THE NEW SALE AND I COULD’VE GOTTEN A NEW WATCH BUT NO LUCIFER DECIDED TO-…”

Desree watches as Mammon scream rants about Lucifer and she couldn’t help but fall in love with this weird demon even more.

“That was um…perfect” Desree says. “Now we dance in the rain and be fools”.

Desree steps in puddles and laughs and jumps about and soon enough Mammon joins in.

“So do humans actually do this when it rains?” Mammon asks.

“Nah I just wanted to be cute like in the movies” Desree says laughing.

Mammon stops and looks at Desree.

“Ya serious?”

Desree laughs. “Oh come on tell me you didn’t enjoy that”

Mammon throws the coat on Desree’s head before walking back in the house.

“Mammon where are you going?!”

“Away from your crazy ass”


End file.
